The present invention is generally directed to methods for processing semiconductor substrates and the resultant processed substrates, and more particularly to such methods for modifying the topography of a substrate's surface.
A number of techniques are known for generating micrometer-sized structures on silicon surfaces. For example, quasi-ordered arrays of conical spikes can be formed on a silicon surface by irradiating it with high fluence laser pulses by employing, for example, the methods disclosed in the above U.S. patent applications.
There is, however, still a need for enhanced methods that allow generating even smaller structures on semiconductor surfaces, and particularly on silicon surfaces.